Juvenile Fights
by mysticdragon3MD3
Summary: A Gakuen Basara/modernAU, in which teachers think DateSana are skipping class to fight each other...but they are very wrong. (Sorry about the lemony stuff. ## ##)


Juvenile Fights

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The teacher slammed down her attendance sheet. This was the third day in a row. "Where are Date and Sanada!?"

The rest of the class just stared at her outburst. That was probably all they would do. They were always covering for Date Masamune, like he was their leader or something.

"He's probably just messing around with Sanada." Someone muttered before the rest of the class started chuckling.

The teacher slammed her notebook on the podium again. "'Messing around'? As in, 'messing each other up'?! I can't believe they're fighting again!"

The class just kept chuckling.

"What's so funny?!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Masamune-dono, we should not be doing this on school grounds..." Yukimura stopped to catch his breath.

Stopping, just to whine, really annoyed Masamune. "Oi~ Where is your mind at, when we're in the middle of this?"

"It is not my intention to rebuff you, Masamune-dono. I simply think it would be best that we postpone for now." Yukimura began to re-button his shirt.

Masamune jolted him, pulling his hips closer to his.

Yukimura cried out and grasped Masamune's shoulders. "Please...Masa...mune...dono..." Yukimura panted heavily, trying to restrain himself, though he could make no move off of Masamune's lap.

A stomping echoed closer and closer in their direction. "Date! Sanada! Are you there!?"

"Damn, it's the homeroom teacher!" Masamune finally released Yukimura, and started buckling his pants.

Yukimura just sat on the ground, catching his breath.

"Hey." Masamune knelt beside him with concern. "Did I push you too hard?"

"That's why I said we shouldn't do this at school!"

Masamune clapped his hand over Yukimura's mouth. "Keep your voice down!" He whispered. He grabbed the rest of Yukimura's clothes and hoisted him up. "Let's go."

The shadow of the teacher emerged at the end of the darkened equipment shed, as the boys escaped out the opposite way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How many times is this?! Fighting?! And at school!" The principal reprimanded Masamune and Yukimura.

"I don't remember you catching us fighting." Masamune arched his chin away, while scoffing at the teachers.

"You're lucky you always get high test scores, Date." The principal seethed. "But your mannerisms are unruly! And, Sanada! You were always such a model student before!"

Yukimura just stared at the floor, practically trembling with shame.

Masamune glanced at him tensely for a moment. At any time, Yukimura could bow to the ground, confessing their whole relationship. Then, how could he be with him?

"Now, now," Takeda Shingen waved off the principal. "A fight every once in a while is healthy." He grinned.

"Takeda-san, thank you for coming to settle this issue with your ward, but fighting at this school is not permissible! It is not a dojo!"

Takeda rubbed his chin. "Ah, so you are right." He clapped his hands on Yukimura's shoulders. "Yukimura! From now on, bring Date to our dojo when you wish to duel!"

"Oyakata-sama...!" Yukimura looked up, with tears in his eyes. "Truthfully, we were-"

"Did you see the two of them fighting?" A stern voice came in through the faculty door.

The principal nodded to the tall businessman. "Thank you for coming, Katakura-san."

Masamune shared a quick glance with his guardian, but rolled his gaze away.

"No one saw them fighting today," The principal continued, "But they've been seen fighting several times before! Witnessed by students and teachers!"

Katakura Kojuuro gave Masamune an unflinching, level stare.

Masamune silently met the challenge with his sharp eye. But after a few moments, he sighed and looked away.

"Principal," Katakura stepped forward, "If no one saw them actually fighting today, then there's no real reason to be detaining them here, instead of going to class."

"That's right." Takeda nodded thoughtfully. "It would be a shame if they missed the learning that we paid the school tuition for." He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "If unfounded accusations continue, we may have to take their tuition elsewhere."

The principal put on a fake smile and tried to downplay the whole meeting as a misunderstanding, while trying to get the teachers to begrudgingly apologize.

Masamune caught a glance of Yukimura, still holding back tears and staring at the floor.

Yukimura's trembling fists squeezed the edges of his jacket.

"Yukimura..." Masamune whispered, while Takeda kept the faculty distracted.

"Stop it!" He hissed through tears. "You are so uncouth!"

Masamune pulled his reaching hand away from Yukimura's. Suddenly, Masamune's expression subdued.

"...Well, then! We will allow you to return to class."

Takeda turned Yukimura's shoulders around and guided him out, as Yukimura wiped his face with his sleeve.

"We'll talk after school," Katakura told Masamune, as they left together down the halls.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the last bell, Masamune leaned against the school gate. At the sight of Yukimura coming out of the building, he took a step forward.

But Yukimura still seemed upset. He continued staring away, towards the ground, though a pout had replaced his earlier tears.

Masamune deflated with a small sigh. "Yukimura," he walked up to him. "I thought we agreed. We weren't doing anything wrong, acting on our feelings."

"Masamune-dono! You are hopelessly rebellious and have no sense of decorum!"

"Hey..."

"Despite that, I believed you always thought of others first! I am finding it hard to believe that I actually admired your defiance at times! But you go too overboard, breaking the school rules!"

"Oi! I didn't see you protestin' so much, when we started this morning!"

Several shades of red bubbled up over Yukimura's face. "Y-y-you...are so SHAMELESS!" Yukimura blared at him, then ran off.

"Fine! Keep your school rules then! Wouldn't wanna associate with a delinquent and tarnish your 'model student' rep!"

Katakura's car screeched to a stop beside Masamune. "Masamune-sama." Kojuuro stepped out of the driver's seat. "Where is Sanada? Are we not driving him home?"

Masamune yanked open the car door and threw his book bag inside. "He's not comin' with us today." Masamune plopped into the backseat and slammed the door.

Katakura saw Yukimura running off into the distance, then took note of Masamune with his arms crossed, practically growling, and fidgeting in the car. He sighed. This was going to be a long drive home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey." Sasuke waved when he recognized Yukimura up ahead. He jogged forward to catch up to him. "I haven't seen you walking home very much lately." Then he noticed Yukimura practically dragging along his book bag. "Alright. What happened?"

"Sasuke...!" Yukimura's voice quavered. "I said horrible things to Masamune-dono!"

"That's all? Knowing him, he probably deserved it."

"Why do you always assume that, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke exhaled loudly while scratching his head. "Listen. You're both a little blunt. When are you going to get used to expecting these arguments with him, every once in a while? Just say you're sorry, and go make up with him already."

"I could never face him after the things I said!"

Yukimura's childhood friend and neighbor sighed again. "Listen. You can stay broken up like this, or you can make up with him. It's as simple as that. I told you before I didn't agree with you choosing him, but if he still makes you happy, you'll regret staying like this." Sasuke crossed his arms and book bag behind his head. "Though, I just can't picture that guy crying, even over things like this."

Yukimura squeezed the handle on his briefcase. "I can." Then he took off running. Near the horizon line, he turned and waved. "Thank you, Sasuke!" And off he ran in the direction of Date's apartment.

Sasuke shook his head. "It was easier when they fought each other with only their fists..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Traffic slowed the car to a crawl. Katakura adjusted his rearview mirror to reflect his ward in the back seat. "Masamune-sama, is it true you were not fighting at school earlier today?"

"What? Ya don't believe me, Kojuuro? Cht!"

"I cannot condemn you for getting into altercations for the right reasons, Masamune-sama. But if you weren't fighting, what was it you were doing?" The seriousness and lack of questioning in Katakura's tone, kept Masamune silent. "As heir to your father's corporation, there are certain things expected of you, Masamune-sama. You cannot fulfill them if you are expelled from school."

"Hmph. I'm not gonna let that happen, Kojuuro."

"Yes..." Katakura smiled, while changing lanes. "I have no doubt of that."

"I made those guys a promise, after all." Though Masamune had been referring to the common workers in the company that would soon be his, his demeanor drifted off, at the word "promise".

"Masamune-sama. From this intersection we can either pass by the Takeda dojo or head straight home. Do you wish to speak with Sanada tonight or tomorrow?"

Masamune was taken aback for a second, but then he smirked. "I made that guy a promise too. You know which way, Kojuuro."

"Yes, sir."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yukimura rested his hands on his legs and hung his head down for a moment to catch his breath. He had been running the entire way towards Masamune's and Katakura's apartment, and had kept up the pace during the entire time that he had also gotten lost. But now, he had found his way back to a familiar part of the city streets. He would pick up his run again, and apologize to Masamune.

"Hey, kid." a group of men blocked Yukimura's way out of the alley.

He noticed the shuffle of more feet, blocking the path behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Katakura's car slowed to a stop again. "My apologies, Masamune-sama. The traffic extends to all our possible routes."

"No problem. We'll just go straight through." Masamune leaned back into the car. "Gives me time to think of an apology," he mumbled, while staring out the window.

Past the sidewalk, a dark wedge of the street fluttered with the movement of slung fists and metal pipes. At the sight of a brown ponytail, whipping around the center of the fight, and the glint of a six coin necklace, Masamune dashed out of the car door.

"Masamune-sama-!"

Masamune rushed past cars crawling the traffic, and hopped the pedestrian fence, into the sidewalk. As he reached the alleyway, the last of those steel pipes fell to the ground, as another unconscious street thug was flung out of the alley.

"M-Masamune-dono?" Yukimura stepped over the other unconscious hoodlums who had tried to ambush him for kicks.

"Well, I shoulda expected you to be ok. But I just can't help worryin' about you, ya know?"

Yukimura finished a deep breath then gulped. "Please forgive me, Masamune-dono!" He bowed deeply at the edge of the alleyway. "I never meant to imply it was your intention to cause our caretakers such inconvenience! I know you are not so callous! And if Oyakata-sama in fact became disappointed in me, surely it was my own doing! Though some of your mannerisms may seem disrespectful at times, I do always respect your judgement and will endeavor-"

"Just stop it already, Yukimura." Masamune almost laughed, while gently pulling Yukimura up by his shoulders. "I know I can be kind of a shithead. So scold me. I'm used to it." He almost gestured backwards towards Katakura and the car. "It'd be pretty bad if we got caught at school. I'll hold out until after."

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura reached for Masamune's jacket lapels sheepishly. "You were correct." His eyes darted about, while he blushed. "I did not say no. Truthfully...I could not hold back either."

A mischieveous smirk spread across Masamune's lips. "Oh, yeah?" He took Yukimura's hand. "So where's the 'proper' place ta do it?"

Yukimura's face was a deep shade of pink. "...Actually...Oyakata-sama left earlier today to coach a kendo training camp, for the school in the next town..."

Whether it was that adorable shade of pink, how those brown eyes shied away from his gaze, or that his straight-laced Yuki was bending the rules for him, Masamune began to smile.

"I'll tell Kojuuro to drop me off for the night."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Masamune fell to the pillow beside Yukimura, both of them gasping to regain their breath. "Okay...You were right...That was much better than messin' around somewhere we might get caught." He reached for Yukimura's cheek. "Haven't heard you scream like that since the first time."

"Naturally." Yukimura tried to calm his breathing. "I have no need to bite back my voice, in such a large and empty house."

"Hey..." Masamune stared at the ceiling. "You really okay with this? I don't want ya feelin' guilty about shaming old man Takeda or somethin'. If ya wanna wait until after we're eighteen...I'll wait for you."

Yukimura smiled brightly. "Masamune-dono really does always consider others' feelings first." He snuggled up to him.

"Naw, just yours."

Yukimura thought better of starting another meaningless argument.

Masamune pulled him into his arms. "So? What's it gonna be?"

"Masamune-dono said we weren't wrong, no matter what the rules say." Yukimura held onto him tightly. "I would be grateful if Masamune-dono would teach me to be more defiant, in such ways."

Masamune grinned a fanged smirk and pushed Yukimura back beneath him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

mysticdragon3's notes:

I've been marathoning Gokusen so much, a Basara Gakuen fic was bound to happen. ^^;


End file.
